ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla vs the Legion
Godzilla vs. the Legion is the two part finale of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Season 5. Synopsis When the Earth is being invaded by the most terrifing alien species in the universe, it's up to Godzilla Junior to save the Earth with the help of the Gammas, Unicorn, Giant Robo, the Zone Family, Ultraman, the J.S.D.F., Ultraman Cosmos, Mothra Leo and the rest of Earth's monsters to stop the Legion from spreading their species across the Galaxy. Plot Part 1 A meteor crash lands on Mount Fuji as the impact cause a small earthquake which caught the Gammas' attention. They and Unicorn innestigate the crash as Johnny Sokko tells everyone that there's a huge crak in the meteor as Starwoman suggest that they are dealing with a new space monster. Later at some beer warehouse, two guards spoted the shadow of some man-sized crab-like insect creatures as they ran off while the creatures were feeding on the glass bottles. Starman has confirm that the meteor was carrying some alien life-form as they began to attack the Sappora subway and created a giant flower that is dramaticly rasing the oxygen levels in the city that will ignite an explosion which will spread their species across the Galaxy. Godzilla Junior shows up in Sappora and destroys the flower and gets attacked by the alien creatures as they were attracted by a power line while they get off of Godzilla Junior who was injured during the process and swims back into the oceanto heal. Suddenly, one of the aliens rose up from the ground and flies as two jet use missiles to shot down the creature, but only to find it wings in the ocean and discovered a big hole. The Shobijin arrive to Gammas Tower to warned them about the upcoming threat and tells them that the aliens they are facing are called the Legion, a alien race of silicon based creatures who invade planet to colonize them as it was told that the Ultra Brothers wiped out the entire species until now. Also, they soon discovered that another legion flower pod is at Sendai as Mothra Leo fights the Queen Legion at the Sendai airport when Leo was losing to the Queen as the second pod was going to explode. Part 2 Ultraman comes to the city and throws the pod into space and use his specium ray to destroy it and finds out that the Queen Legion has burrow underground. In the meantime, the Gammas, Uniorn, the Zone Family and the defense force were discussing about how to deal with such an threat like the Legion as the Gammas and Unicorn were building a device to attract the symbotic Legion with electromagnetic waves as the Queen appears on the outskirts of Tokyo only to face off against Godzilla Junior as the Gammas and their allies attacks the Symbotic Legion and destroys them. Also, the rest of Earth's monsters showed up to help Godzilla Junior who was being beaten by the Queen Legion until Mothra Leo attacks the Queen from behind by destroying some of her back legs as Godzilla Junior recovers and creates a Spiral heat ray to kill the Queen Legion, saving the Earth from the threat of the Legion as he collapse into the ground. The Earth's monsters return to Monster Island as Godzilla Junior wakes up and swims towards the ocean as the Gammas and the other heroes were being rewarded tfor saving the Earth as Starman considers Godzilla Junior and the rest of Earth's monsters as heroes too as Godzilla Junior makes his final roar while he swams back into the seas, heading straight for Monster Island. Kaiju *Godzilla Junior *Legion *Anguirus *Mothra Leo Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Season Finale